Sparks Fly
by zerk
Summary: I wrote this story with another author on a different web site. It is an AAML with a few twist Misty has a brother and Tracey has a sister. What happens when Mistys brother gets kidnapped by team rocket its up to Ash to save him!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own pokemon in any way. We don't own any of the characters. Deal with it. Oh, wait, we do own Jenna (Bubbles) Sketchit. And we own Miguel.. Um.. Waterflower I guess. Misty's brother... Um. I think that's right, Miguel Waterflower. Girly name! (Okay, I'm saying sorry ahead of time. Don't hurt me!)**

**A/N: This story is being written by both Bubbles and Pika44. We are both the owners of this story, and it is capable to be read in either place. If, by chance, there is a future problem, contact us at the emails used to send reviews. Huggles. Now, venture forth into the story!**

A running start led Miguel ahead of the group of travelers. It was one of the things to be excited about, seeing Mount Moon. Not only was it the site of a meteor crash landing, but also a confusing place, where strange, creepy, things happened. He looked over the mountain, seeing the giant crator where the meteor had hit. How amazing! Many a person believed that Mt. Moon was the birth-place of all pokemon, that really, they came from the moon! Then, you had the normal people.

"Hey, no, wait!" Misty said, irretated that they had brought her brother along. What luck she had, having an speedy little brother, who seemed to never run out of breath. Up a mountain, and he was still running! Actually, he had been with them for almost four of the eight years they had known eachother. She sighed, then sat down in the grass. They were there, no sense in not sitting. Ash though, was right up there with Miguel, looking down on the valley. The people she could stand to be around. Of course, Ash was an exception.

"Look!" Bubbles cried, dragging her brother by the arm of his shirt. He rolled his eyes, and made a dumb face at Brock.

"Man, you have like, eighteen of these weirdos running around your house!" He said, but really, he didn't mind. He only had one reminder of his mother, and that was bubbles. Tracy's mother had died when he was six, when Bubbles was two. She had been a lovely woman, but honestly, she had been sick for a long time. His father and himself looked pretty much alike: medium height, dark green hair, far-set eyes. His sister is what got him. She was fourteen then, and was the spitting image of their mother. She couldn't remember her mother, but heard so many stories, all the time. Bubbles was tall, and lanky. She had thin limbs, although she was completly healthy. Here eyes seemed to glow in the dark, they were a bright shade of yellow green, and her hair was long and purple, strait as a bone.

Bubbles. It wasn't really her name, but since she was little, people called her that. Infact, sometimes when asked, she forgot her name. It was Jenna. Of course, that was a name her grandmother had been given, so she took it from her. But because she had such a bubbley personality, they called her Bubbles. Now, Jenna, Bubbles, picked up speed and had a childish grin set on her face. "Don't fall."

"I won't." Miguel said, dazed by the mountain. It almost set a spell on him, majestic as it was. Or was it really putting a spell on him? Ash looked woozy too...

"Guys, move!" Brock suddenly shouted. He looked amuzed though. Only from far off did he see the Butterfree who were moving above them. They were dropping stun spore from their wings, and Ash and Miguel had been inhaling it. It wasn't enough to make them sick, just as Ash and Tracy had been before, but it did sort of keep them glued in place.

"What?" Bubbles turned and looked up. She smiled at the creatures, not realizing the spore, for she hadn't exactly gotten the urge to move when told. Of course, it may have been Because she had been with the other two, in the line of fire. But she just stood, in her ropey way, smiling aimlessly. Eventually, Misty sprayed them down with a water-gun, waiting until the flock of pokemon had left.

"Are you hurt, or just plain stupid?" She asked, not caring about what they thought of it. It was Ash who said,

"Oh, and _we_ would have seen the Butterfree?" His eyes lost the joking look, and gave her an empty stare. "What could _we_ have done? We couldn't move!"

Miguel rolled his eyes. This kind of thing happened every other day! He didn't care anymore. He had traveled with his sister and her friends for enough time to know that Ash and Misty just didn't get along. Well, at least when they weren't giving eachother romantic glares. Could they just make up their minds?! Lovers or enemies? He plopped down on a convienently placed tree stump.

"Hey," Tracy started, but Brock pulled him back.

"I know you've traveled with them before, but I've done it for almost eight years, and I'm telling you, the best thing to do is stay out of it. If we're lucky, she won't try for the mallet." Brock was smiling, but Tracy said,

"Don't you think it would help them if they _didn't _fight so much?" Then he laughed and continued talking with Brock about little siblings. What a pain.

"Older sisters are a pain." Miguel said to Bubbles, her standing next to him. She returned the note with a shrug.

"Yeah, but, I'm glad to have Tracy anyway." She sat down, crossing her legs in one swift, graceful, motion. "Sometimes I think that Ash and Misty act like brother and sister. But, that's just my opinion."

"Yeah, I guess." He replied. He kicked a rock on the ground and listened again to the battle:

"You think you're so tough, being a boy. All you think about is how weak girls are! Who the heck decided girls were weaker anyway?"

"It doesn't matter, he's right. Girls have babies, they can't be strong!" Ash said. Tracy went wide eyed, and Brock dropped his jaw. That is _not_ what you say around Misty. Miguel looked up at his sister, and Bubbles started to stand, but stopped on one knee.

Misty gave Ash the ugliest frown she could manage. "_What_ did you say?" Ash suddenly regreted that last statement.

"Uh,"

"_Girls_ are weaker?" She switched to an ugly tone of voice. "Girls are capable of EVERYTHING that guys are, and _more._ Let's see YOU force another human out of YOUR body!!"

"Well, that doesn't make you stronger, it just gives you an ability that--" Ash was cut off, remembering how painful that her stare could be.

"Can a guy swim?"

"Yes."

"So can a girl.Can a guy fight?"

"Yes, but,"

"So can a girl."

"But,"

"Anything a guy can do, so can a girl. So, even if girls aren't built to be the same, we are _ just_ as important as you. Now, do you have anything else to say on the topic?"

"No, but-"

"No buts."

"Misty!"

"What?" She snapped at him. He smirked.

"How did we end up in this conversation?" He smiled and her face went blank. Suddenly, all was forgiven, and they were laughing again. Misty was shoving him playfully, and Ash was tugging gently on her hair to make her do so.

"I don't know how he keeps doing it." Brock thought aloud. Tracy looked at him. "I mean, he can be the biggest ass hole on earth, and still get the girl."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Bubbles and I don't own pokemon in anyway, and even if you did sue us all you would get is a stack of yugioh cards and the rights to jenna skechit and Miguel waterflower **

**A/N: For all you people who read the first part and liked it and expect a great story, im sorry to inform you that bubbles did the first part and im not nearly as good as her. But I will try my best **

**Well its been 2 hours since Ash and Misty last fought and the group of trainers were starting to get tired of walking around Mount Moon so they decided it was time for Brock to whip up his famous lazy boy no chew stew (I think that's right?). **

"**So ash what are you planning to do after the johto league?" Miguel asked, "well I was planning on staring another journey in another region I guess" Misty than burst into the conversation "How about you try the indigo league again, I mean that's the league you have to beat to become pokemon master right?" **

"**Yeah but do you really think I could do it this time mist" misty shuddered at ash calling her that. She loved it when he did**

"**Of course Ash you become a lot stronger from when you first started" Misty replied "thanks misty I think ill do it, win the johto league or not!" everyone in the group smiled at ashes confidence its funny how sis could get ash so fired up thought Miguel**

"**hey guys soups done" yelled Brock "great I'm starving" yelled ash as he ran to go pour himself a bowl "Ash calm down the soup ain't going anywhere" yelled an annoyed Misty "actually sis the soup is going to his stomach" Miguel made a smart A$$ remark "oh shut up Miguel" Misty yelled as she pulled out her trusty mallet and smacked Miguel with it.**

**After they finished eating they decided to head back to pallet. So 3 hours later there passing through misty favorite place viridian forest.**

"**AHHHHH A CATERPIE" Screamed Misty as she jumped into Ashes arms "now if only we could get them to do that without the poke-bugs" Miguel whispered to the others "yeah" said bubbles, Tracey, and Brock **

"**HEY I HEARD THAT!" Screamed an angered misty "you better run mig" said bubbles warning her best friend. With that Miguel started running away "NO YOU DON'T" Screamed misty as she chased Miguel into the forest "hey there gonna get lost we better chase after them" said Brock. The group nodded in agreement.**

**Miguel was still running from his sister until he tripped on tree branch and twisted his ankle "AWW MY ANKLE" Miguel held his leg in pain**

"**ASH, MISTY BUBBLES!" Miguel screamed hoping one of his friends would respond instead all he heard in reply was "PREPARE FOR TROUBLE"**

**To be continued… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**You know what, I've been thinking, and I think I'm going to bribe the maker of pokemon to read all these fanfictions on the tower, and see if they help influence new episodes. Mainly in the AAMRN area. lol. Nope, I don't own pokemon, but wouldn't that be totally freakin' awesome?

**A/N:**Don't believe a word Pika44 says, because FYI, he's a good author. He just has multiple stories to deal with. Okay, before this issue comes up, if you review the story, you don't have to send it to both authors. We'll just forward them to eachother, and we'll be good. It's going to save you guys's trouble. (though it'll be funny when we muss up) Oh, and, this is the third part. YESH! It makes it fun. Stuff start's happening now.

Misty looked up, confused. She could have sworn her brother just called her. But wasn't he supposed to be hiding from her? Bubbles had been idolizing the idea of finding him first and then plotting to throw a Spinarak at Misty, and had been closer. She heard Miguel, and she heard Team Rocket too. Now she ran up to Misty, and Ash, yelling jumbled things.

"Hey, isn't this one of the twerps friends?" Meowth asked annoyed. He had to recently patch ANOTHER hole in the balloon, but he fixed it better than ever. He had added a rocket, so that perhaps they'd go faster. Just a small rocket.

"Yes." James said, almost as though he thought it was a REAL question. "It's the girl's brother. You know, the one?"

"Yes James." Jesse rolled her eyes. "Do you know where that Pikachu is?"

"Why don't you idiots just go after a DIFFERENT Pikachu?!" Miguel yelled. He was trying to stall. He had hurt his ankel pretty badly. It may have just been sprained, but either way, he couldn't walk. He hid it under his backpack. No use. The two adults jumped him.

"Golduck!" Misty called, pointing. "Ice beam!" It missed Jessie, but it sure did hit James.

Ash and Pikachu started their usual blasting off team rocket plan, but then stopped short as a net flew around the electric mouse. Meowth slowly started to pull the net to the balloon.

Bubbles looked through narrow eyes at Miguel's ankel. It wasn't out of place, but it was swollen horribally. She gasped though as her friend jumped out, clearly hurting his foot worse, and grabbed the net.

"Whad-do-we do?" Meowth asked Jessie. She shook her head.

"Just take the freaking kid too!" She said this, and meowth pushed a button on a remote, pulling a crane to drop the two into the balloon. Misty was horrified.

"Go--" Bubbles called, suddenly eager to stop this problem. "Shadow! Dusk!" She called her pokemon different names, mainly because she only trained Mightyena and Poochyena. Although right now she only had two Poochyena. Shadow was the first pokemon she had ever caught, because she found it as a poochyena, hurt. His mother had lost him. She fed him healed him, and all that jazz. She found dusk as a runt. She was a small dog, but powerful.

"Crunch!" She indicated for Shadow to pop the balloon, but the rockets kicked in. They blew the dog away, and the other dog was hit by Shadow.

In a moment of confusion vs heroics, Tracy and Brock tried to stop the balloon with their bodies. All that acomplished was Brock cracking his head open. And Team Rocket got away.

"Brock!" Misty and Ash cried in unison. As would have Bubbles had she not been spacing of to where her best friend just was. Not anymore though, because he was with Team Rocket. How did that just happen? (goes back and re-reads lol. Sorry 2 ruin a good moment.)

"JENNA ALABASTER, GET OVER HERE!" She heard Tracy yell. She flinched hard at the name. Jenna Alabaster Sketchit. But why would he be mad at her? What had she done?

She took her chances to roll her eyes, but walked to her brother. He was frowning, and the reality of Brock's situation suddenly took hold of Bubbles. She looked down. He must have been hurting horribally, because his skull was busted clean open. Her brother looked down. He really couldn't do anything, because he was just an artist. A little less gifted there, Bubbles wanted a major in health. She looked down at the wound.

She took the thin jacket off of Brock, then tore it enough to make a makeshift tournequet. It may at least slow down the bleeding, but it would mainly prevent dirt from getting inside. Then she looked up at Misty.

"I need a pokemon with Ice Beam." She said. Dratini was given. She looked at the pokemon and said, "Okay, I want you to use Ice Beam, but slowly, so it just cools the blood. This will stop the flow in the spot. It'll stop the bleeding. But too long and the blood will stop flowing all together. Careful Dratini."

The pokemon did its best. Tracy took his sister's arm and released the pokemon that Ash had just lent to him. Charizard, so they could fly to a hospital. Bubbles helped boost Brock up, but it was mainly Tracy's pulling that got him up.

"Get on Jenna." He said. It stung that he was using that tone! Oh how it stung! What had she done?

"I want to help find Miguel." She said. "He's my-"

"No. Get on."

Tracy was older than her by about five years. That made no difference to her. She didn't want to go, and he wouldn't make her.

"No." She said, "I'm not going." She turned and walked the opposite way. The trio of people thought she was going to sit down, when suddenly she called out Shadow, and jumped on him. Then she was gone before they knew what hit them.

_Tracy must have gone by now,_ She thought, sitting by a stream and watching her exhausted Mightyena drink. She had made him run a long way, and although they were big enough, Mightyena weren't exactly a riding pokemon.

_Maybe I should have watched where I was going..?_ Bubbles continued her thoughts. What good was she doing?! She couldn't find her best friend if SHE was lost too!

She called back Shadow and looked around. She could hear Ash and Misty calling her now, but she didn't know what direction. Maybe if she could use her Pokemon. But Shadow was worn out! The only other one that had well enough tracking skills was Dusk, and she was still weak from when Shadow had hit her in that crash.

"Ash? Misty?" She called, now aware of the situation she was in. "Are you there?" She tried to be clear, and to reward her, the wind bore back Misty's voice.

"Bubbles?" Misty had always felt weird about calling her that, but she had gotten the impression, as everyone, that Jenna wasn't what she liked to be called. Jenna was more of a punishment name. It would be hard to yell "Bubbles go to your room!" wouldn't it?

Misty had taken a liking to the girl, because of her knowledge of marine pokemon, if not just her sheer happiness bubble that was always around her. She was like a living anti-depressant! She knew her brother had picked a good best friend to have for eight years.

"Bubbles," She tried again, "Where are you?"

"I don't know!" Bubbles said, she tried to sound calm. "I'm, lost, I-I, um, think. I'm near a stream, and I h-have my pokemon, but I don't see any other landmarks that would help!" Her voice was dripping with fear. She knew what Misty would think of that. Probably that she was in tears or that she was shaking. She mentally slapped herself for stuttering when she wasn't in any danger at all. She didn't like that stuttering problem she had. Tracy would make fun of it, even if it was his dying breath, if she stuttered, there was a laugh.

"Mist," Ash called out, "Are you there? I couldn't find her on the north side."

"She's within earshot," Misty said as he drew nearer, "But all she knows is that there's a stream near her."

"There are hundreds of streams in this freakin' jungle!" Ash yelled. "Bubbles you idiot!" But really he was worried. Bubbles might have been very independent, and have extremely good knowledge and skills with pokemon, but she acted like a child sometimes, and she had a very complicated world. It would be strange if she were hurt, because she'd act like she was fine, until suddenly, boom, "How'd you get that gash?!" "Oh, this Gash, ha, I didn't see it!" whatever. That gash was the size of New York. Of course, she was one to be like that.

Then again, she also was good for listening. If you daydreamed out loud, she would have faith in you, and if you told stories of great people, she would call you just as great. She was one of a kind. And a good friend. It almost seemed unfair that _Miguel_ was her best friend. Not to say she didn't like the others, but _Miguel_ always got the best jokes, and always had the best laughs. Maybe it was just because they had known each other the longest?

"Bubbles! I'm telling you to look at the tree bark. What color is it?" Ash yelled, knowing the trees were color coded about the forest. Insulting Bubbles was something she took with a grin. And when you fought with her, she would apologize, her fault or not, and say it was things like that that people needed to let hit and miss.

"Umm, well, some are blue, and some are yellow." Bubbles said, "Oh! I'm on the east boundary!" Duh! She knew that she was just being a worry wart. Trees! YES!

She waited with a dumb look on her face. A small frown that only appeared when she was deep in thought, but when she saw her friends, it vanished. She hugged them, and they proceeded to walk to the path. Tracy had given up and said that Ash needed to watch Bubbles, then left.

As they crossed to the path, Misty was occupied hearing the latest joke, probably something dumb that the girl had done herself. He smiled and thought about how Bubbles mind shifted from fear to jokes in ten seconds or less. What was hilarious was that she seemed to most people like she was stupid, but to people who new her, she wasn't just the girl that fell down ever flight of stairs she walked on, but the girl that had all the answers, from why roses are red to the meaning of life, trapped in her little, confused mind.

_OMFG! I finally wrote it! Poor Pika44! I totally forgot up until Tuesday and then wrote it in two days. DON'T KILL ME FOR SPELLING ERRORS! REVIEWS! YESH! (THAT WAS MEANT TO BE A SPELLING ERROR!)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**-Of course me and bubbles own pokemon haven't you people ever read the credits at the end of the show (reads the credits) oh…wait I guess we don't own it sorry about that

**AT**-This next part has no AAML whatsoever, this next part is more about bubbles and Miguel's relationship. (AAML goodness to soon come)

Miguel barely had woken up only to realize he was tied up. (Oh no what I'm I supposed to do) in reality there wasn't much he could do his ankle was sprained and team rocket had taken all of his pokemon.

"So twerp finally awake?" asked James. The sound of his voice got Miguel really mad.

"What's it look like idiot" Miguel yelled

"Whoa you don't have to get all mad" James replied.

This just kept getting Miguel angrier. "Well what do you expect? You kidnapped me, and took my sisters-best-friend's Pikachu, Speaking of which where is he!" yelled Miguel once again.

"Well twerp" Jessie interrupted, "Pikachu is in our super strong safe right there" Jessie pointed at a huge safe

"you better give him to me or I will-" He was interrupted by Jessie "or you will what kick us with your sprained ankle?" at this all of TR started laughing. "Face it kid you can't do anything" said Meouth said. (I hate to admit it but there right all I can do is wait to be saved, I hope the guys aren't worrying to much about me) but Miguel knew that they probably were especially bubbles. Ever since the first time they had met bubbles had always felt that she had to be the one to protect Miguel. Same thing with Miguel he had always felt that if Bubbles got hurt in some way he had to protect her.

**Flashback**

A six year old Bubbles was playing with a nine year old Tracey when suddenly a ratata came out of nowhere and attacked. Tracey tried to stop it but got knocked out somehow. The ratata then looked at bubbles and lunged for her, only to be tackled by a baby Growlithe. It was about to fight back but the ratata changed its mind and ran. "Are you ok" asked Miguel "I'm fine thanks to you" said Bubbles. Just then bubbles saw the ratata behind Miguel "look out!" she shrieked as she pushed him out of the way and took the blow herself. "Growlithe tackle" Miguel screamed with that the ratata got scared and ran.

**End flashback**

Ever since that day they have been best friends. Then four years later they both decided to travel with there older siblings only to discover that they would be traveling together. Now another four years after that, there they were to 14 year olds on a mission to discover the world. Miguel smiled at his thoughts.

"Hey twerp what's that big grin on your face for" questioned Jessie. Miguel snapped out of his trance remembering the reality of the situation "nothing" was all Miguel said. Miguel than thought (Bubbles don't worry too much…) as if he were talking to her in person. (Then again, she tends to be like a child. I bet half of her is worried, and the rest is thinking about ice cream or something but maybe that's why I…never mind)

Well plz review and tell us how u liked the story so far


End file.
